Blast The Wolf Solutions
by screenwriterpaul
Summary: Blast The Wolf returns in this amazing sequel which could change the way you think.


Blast The Wolf Solutions

Written by Paul The Writer

Characters in this are owned by Sega

Chapter 1 Aftermath

After New Mobotropolis has been built things seem at their very greatest but we start at a bank heist in New Mobotropolis Bank showing that even the perfect places are not always perfect. "Alright give us all the money and nobody gets hurt!" Says an angry cat with a blaster and is wearing a black ski mask. Everyone in the bank is in fear and one of the victims of this traumatic event is crying and because of this he notices it and screams to the person "You think I would like to do this well I don't have a choice buddy and it's all because who our leaders are like that one Blast man who promised to look over us all like a god well sometimes people can't make a promise like for example saving your life which wouldn't matter to our two leaders!" he says pointing his blaster at the person's head. "Leave that person alone buddy!" unexpectedly to everyone's surprise Blast The Wolf arrives at the entrance of the bank and because this the man with the blaster cowers in fear of the presence of a super being "I am sorry Blast please have mercy!" "You should not fear me for I am only trying to protect the innocent from threats like you." Blast says in response to the man's state of fear.

The man responds by putting the blaster down and cowering in fear. Blast stands victorious but then he sees everyone else is still in fear but he realizes not because of the bank heist that happened but because of his presence that makes them feel unsafe. He starts to feel guilty and flies away.

Chapter 2 New Castle Acorn

In New Castle Acorn Sally congratulates Blast for him busting the bank heist but then notices that he has an expression of guilt on his face. "What is wrong honey?" Sally asks Blast in confusion. "Well you see after I busted the bank heist I saw that the people were still in fear but not because of how traumatic it was but because they were in the presence of me." Blast says in a depressed tone. "I am sorry about that Blast but you need to understand that when people are in the presence of a god like being they wouldn't know how to respond and so naturally they might be scared." Sally says to Blast in a compassionate voice.

"I guess you're right my wife,and I appreciate your help." Blast says to Sally in a more happy tone. "Your welcome Blast,I love you and nothing will ever change that." Sally says putting her hand on his hand with him responding with a smile. They get in bed and turn the TV on to see the news. "This is Sue Weathers reporting on a bank heist that happened today at New Mobotropolis Bank but luckily Blast The Wolf prevented any further damage but because that everyone in the building including the bank robber named Phillip Gilmore were in fear of the presence of our hero who also helped overthrow Dr Eggman and helped with the building of New Mobotropolis and is our king currently,right now we are about to interview Phillip Gilmore on his perspective of it all along with viewing the backlash that follows.".

"Phillip Gilmore we are with the New Mobotropolis News Network and we would like your perspective on Blast." Sue Weathers gives the microphone to him. "Thank you ma'am pleasure to speak after the bad day I had,you see personally I see our leader/protector is nothing but a false god and honestly I am not the only one carrying this opinion that he is a threat to society I mean for crying out loud Dr Eggman created him and we are supposed to forget about that!". It cuts to a protest with citizens waving signs saying things such as "FALSE HERO!", "Eggman's Monster.",and "Promise keeper?". Blast turns off the TV and is annoyed about all this because he has to struggle keeping promises to the people.

"Just why do people criticize me all because I can't always keep my promises?" Blast asks Sally while also thinking out loud. "You need to understand Blast that even with your incredible powers you're not perfect just like everyone else is." Sally says to Blast in an honest voice. "Your right Sally,thank you,and you always seem to know how to help in situations like this." Blast calms down and then they kiss each other and they say goodnight to each other.

Chapter 3 Nightmare

Inside Blast's mind he is in a dark room surrounded by a whirlwind of yellow energy which then takes the form of people that look just like him and are holding spears wearing loincloths who are also muscular. He then falls in a deep dark abyss hearing his voice in a panicky manner "Somebody save me!" he wakes up startled. "AH! That was a terrible dream." this causes Sally to wake up in alarm. "Blast what is wrong?" she asks in a concerned tone.

"It was a terrible dream I got where I saw people that looked just like me and I heard my voice screaming." he says in a scared tone. "Wait Blast what did the people look like?" she asks him in a tone of speculation. "Well,they looked like me,were muscular,holding spears,and had loincloths on." he answers calmly. "Blast,I think you were once part of the Wolf Pack." she says in a surprised tone.

"The Wolf Pack?" he asks her in confusion. "The Wolf Pack is a race of wolves that have primitive technology but are strong in spirit and have helped us and we helped them in our war against Dr Eggman,their leader is Lupe who is a strong leader with compassion." she responds calmly but also in excitement to see them again. "Wow and by my guesses Dr Eggman kidnapped me and genetically altered me,it all makes sense now Sally,and it is that I was part of the Wolf Pack." he says in realization and excitement. "Blast this means that Eggman is not your father and the public can finally trust you!" she says in excitement which ends up with them hugging each other in excitement.

Chapter 4 The Speech

Everyone is gathered to hear Blast's speech about his revelation. "Everyone I have news that would hopefully change your perspectives on me! We all believed that Dr Eggman was my father but now it has been revealed that I was once part of the Wolf Pack but then I have been kidnapped by Dr Eggman and then genetically modified to the man you see now and because of this I and a couple of friends will bring over will go to the Wolf Pack on the intention of further finding out my origin." because of this speech everyone cheers in happiness knowing that Dr Eggman didn't create him.

Chapter 5 The Visit

Blast goes to the Wolf Pack bringing along with him Sally Acorn,Sonic,Tails,Antoine D'coolette,and Bunnie Rabbot. Sonic runs,Blast flies,Tails rides the Tornado,Bunnie Rabbot flies,Antoine rides a motorcycle,and Sally is being carried by Blast as she directs him to the location of the Wolf Pack with everyone following where Blast flies. They arrive and they head towards a cave where Sally says the Wolf Pack is inside. "Lupe it's Sally and I brought friends!" Sally shouts into the cave. Lupe comes out with 2 men behind her holding pointed staffs "Sally it is good to see you and for you to bring familiar faces,how have things been?".

"Things have been great actually,we managed to finally overthrow Dr Eggman,rebuild Mobotropolis,and I got married to a man named Blast." Sally says happily. "I am glad to hear that,now what are you here for?" Lupe asks. "We are here because Blast and I believe his past is here." Sally says calmly. Lupe sees Blast and gasps because she knows who he really is.

"Hekaha is that you!? Lupe says in shock and surprise putting her hands on his shoulders. "What?" Blast says in confusion. "Your name was once Hekaha Te Kaha,everyone come inside we will explain more" Lupe says in a hurrying tone. They are inside the cave where all members of the Wolf Pack live.

"Sally if you don't mind I shall help your husband Blast with his past in my tipi." Lupe asks Sally. "Yes that is fine,good luck Blast." Sally says to Lupe and Blast with Sally and him kissing each other in a way of good luck. Blast and Lupe are in her tipi. "Blast your real name is Hekaha Te Kaha and I must admit you have changed since the last time I saw you,now if you and I wish to reveal your past we must put our hands together and concentrate very hard." they put their hands together and close their eyes.

Chapter 6 The Past Revealed

"Hekaha,you were once a member of our tribe who was much different from the rest of the men for you were weak compared to them,but I knew you had potential,we secretly were once lovers,and you were taken by Dr Eggman but we did not succeed in saving you unfortunately so because of this I was in tears for a long time." Lupe says to Blast which ends up with him expressing shock. Lupe then attempts unexpectedly to kiss him on the lips but Blast stops her by giving her a gentle push "No Lupe we may have been lovers in the past but I am married to Sally now,plus we have our own duties,I have a duty over New Mobotropolis,and you have a duty over this tribe." Blast says in an honest tone. "Your right Blast,I just had this lustful emotion because of how much I missed you,and I shall respect your point." Lupe says putting her hands back on his hands. Sally comes into the tipi and sees this and gets the wrong idea "What is going on here!?" she says in an angry and confused tone.

"Sally I can explain she was just helping me with my past and that's it." Blast says in an honest and scared tone. "I cannot believe you Blast!" Sally says in disgust. "Sally let me talk to you about this and things would hopefully settle down." Lupe says calmly. "Alright,hopefully I will understand better." Sally says calming down.

Chapter 7 An Herb Of Freedom

Blast leaves the tipi for Sally and Lupe to talk. "Sally I need to tell you that Blast before known as Hekaha Te Kaha and I were once secret lovers before Dr Eggman took him and he has said that he and I have responsibilities and I understood that and I hope this changes your perspective on the situation." Lupe says calmly. "I can't believe it and I can't believe you." Sally says in a cold tone. Just as Sally is about to leave the tipi Lupe quickly tells her there is another thing she needs to tell her.

"Sally I am sorry you are going through this emotion of distrust and I shall respect that,but there are other things I need to tell you,and it is about your father Maximillian Acorn." Lupe tells Sally. "My father? But he is trapped in the Void and if he escapes he will turn to crystal." Sally says curiously. "Sally we believe we have found an herb that the Brethren Of Wolves told us that it can be used as a cure for the curse a person has once they are trapped in the Void." Lupe says to Sally. "Lupe this is great thank you!" Sally says to Lupe in excitement.

Sally leaves the tipi holding the herb "Everyone Lupe has given me an herb that can hopefully be used to cure my father of the curse so he can be freed from the Void!" Sally says excitedly which ends up with everyone cheering. "Sally that is great,I look forward to meeting your father." Blast says to Sally which she responds with a cold expression for she is still upset over what happened. "Gee Sally that sure is great." Bunny says in a confident tone with Sally's response being a positive nod. "I got an idea,Dr Quack can turn this herb into a syringe which as soon as my father leaves the Void we will immediately inject him with it and will cure him of the curse and Tails and Rotor will work on a device that will take us to the void all along us wearing protective suits so we won't suffer the effects when we leave." Sally says in a strategic tone.

"Good idea Sally we can also work on the protective suits along with doing special modifications with some of the suits for example like me,Bunny,and Sonic. But the thing with the portal is it could take a month to work on so I and Rotor will need some time." Tails says in a positive tone. "Understood Tails,I think we got things all set in plan then." Sally responds in an understanding tone.

Chapter 8 The Void

It has been a month and the portal is complete like planned and with Sonic's help it is powered by all 7 Chaos Emeralds. "Okay the portal is complete thanks to Sonic,Tails,and Rotor." Sally says excitedly with the 3 people she gave credit to nodding in confidence. "Now I have a plan for in order to find my father we go split with 2 people each I and Bunny,Tails and Sonic,and Blast and Antoine. Now Rotor will be the one taking responsibility on the portal for I shall communicate to him through a device when he should activate the portal,any questions?" Sally says to everybody in the room. Sonic raises his hand "Yeah how will we all speak to each other like if one of us finds Max?". "Good question Sonic we will all receive communication devices and if you wish to speak to a specific person you will say for example Sally to Tails." Sally says to Sonic.

"Are you 6 ready to put on your protective suits?" Rotor asks them all. "YES!" they all respond. After they all enter their own changing room they are all in their protective suits for when they all enter the Void. "Now I need to tell you all this that the Void disables a person's powers but because we are wearing protective suits we are fine for example the only being Blast." Tails says to everybody specifically to Blast.

"Glad to hear that." Blast says with a smile. "Orders to activate the portal Sally?" Rotor asks Sally. "Yes Rotor." Sally says with a smile of excitement. Rotor pulls the lever on the panelboard which activates the portal and all 6 wearers of the protective suits enter. When they enter the Void it is an environment that is a crystallic forrest with smooth floors,crystallic trees,and both light and dark interacting with each other. "Okay here is the plan we each split up with the teams we agreed on,two of each partners will go on those 2 hills on the left and right and the 3rd group takes the middle route. "Which group will take what route?" Blast asks Sally with a smile. She breaths in and out to calm herself and she says "Sonic and Tails will take the left hill,I and Bunny will take the middle route,and you and Antoine will take the right route." Sally responds with an expression that is one of a Vulcan towards Blast. They all separate in 2 groups each in the planned routes and they go in unique ways from each other. What they didn't know is that a creature was listening to their conversation and that creature is the evil sorcerer NAUGUS! "So they are here for Maximillian Acorn I believe and I got an idea that idea is that if I follow each of them who ever has found him I will immediately go there and take my revenge on King Acorn once and for all,oh how long I have been looking for him." Naugus says in a twisted tone with a demented smile.

Chapter 9 Sonic And Tails

"Well Tails looks like we're gonna do what we use to do for fun." Sonic says enthusiastically. "We sure are Sonic!" Tails agrees in the same manner. Sonic runs and Tails flies up the hill only to soon find a group of Swatbots. "Sonic to Sally,Tails and I have came across a group of Swatbots at (1,3) what should we do?" Sonic says speaking to his wrist communicator to Sally in report.

"Interesting,Dr Eggman must have put them in the Void to protect this place,I shall allow permission for action to be taken immediately as soon as they attempt to attack." Sally says in an interested tone. The Swatbots of course see them and immediately attempt to attack. "Well Tails I guess we're gonna do what we used to do to Egghead's cronies." Sonic says in a tone of excitement. "Yeah this sure will be a fun time." Tails replies with the same tone as Sonic.

Sonic goes in his spin dash form and is carried by Tails as he then throws Sonic and he then slices all the Swatbots in half. "Well that sure was fun Tails,but unfortunately no sign of Maximillian Acorn." Sonic says with a smile. They see a bush rustling and out of it comes Naugus. "Hello Sonic and Tails,I bet you remember me huh,the person that Maximillian Acorn banished to the Void,and now that person has been sent here which gives me the opportunity but no luck of finding him to take revenge!" Naugus says in fury.

"We sure do remember you horn head." Sonic says in a smart ass tone. "As I could see there has been no luck of you finding the person I vow to take revenge on,no matter there are other people to follow,and so I guess this is goodbye now." Naugus says with a demented smile then running away because he can't use his magic to teleport. "Man Tails what a weirdo." Sonic says to Tails. "Yup he sure is but I think we should take his threat into consideration." Tails says with a hint of concern.

"Your right Tails,Sonic to Sally reporting at (1,4) we saw Naugus at (1,5) but he is gone now however he has made a threat of following each of us in order to find your father and take revenge on him." Sonic says speaking to his wrist communicator. "Okay,it is best then if we take caution if we wish to rescue my father unharmed then." Sally says through her wrist communicator.

Chapter 10 Sally And Bunny

Sally and Bunny are walking through the middle route and they have a personal conversation. "Bunny do you think I should forgive Blast over the circumstances because he looked like he was honest?" Sally says in a compassionate tone. "I don't know Sally honestly what you should do I believe is talk to him and maybe he can explain what happened and then you two will understand each other better." Bunny says in an honest tone. "Maybe but after the mission of course,now we got a report from Sonic and Tails that they encountered a group of Swatbots on their route and that they also encountered Naugus so it is best if we take caution." Sally says to Bunny.

On their way they do encounter a group of Swatbots and so what they do is Bunny extends her robotic arm and throws one of them with her strength resulting in one of them shattering and Sally uses Nicole to hack into them and disable them. "Well that sure was fun huh Sally girl?" Bunny asks Sally. "Yup but unfortunately no sign of my father." Sally says with a bit of disappointment. They see a bush rustle and once again out of it comes Naugus.

"Hello Sally,so I see that you are here for your father." Naugus says with the same smile as before. "I know what and who you are after and you will not take my father from me!" Sally says with a confrontational tone. "Well as much as I would like to take revenge on him by taking your life there are more important matters like taking his life first." Naugus says with a smile then running away again. "I will not let you do this,Sally to Blast it is all up to you and Antoine now for you two might have better luck finding my father but be cautious for Naugus is out to take revenge on my father." Sally says to her wrist communicator with a serious tone.

"Understood Sally,who is Naugus though?" Blast asks Sally. "Naugus is an is an evil sorcerer who was luckily vanished to the Void but is very dangerous even without his magic." Sally responds in a serious tone. "Okay it does sound like he is pretty dangerous,by the way can we talk about what happened?" Blast says in a concerned tone. "Listen we will talk about what happened after the mission okay Blast,I love you." Sally says in a calm and compassionate tone with a hint of a smile. Blast smiles big and says "I love you too Sally.".

"Good luck Blast." Sally says with a bit of excitement.

Chapter 11 Blast And Antoine

"Well Antoine I guess it is up to us and also other good things too of course." Blast says in a confident tone. "Of course it is a good thing for it is never good for a king and queen to not get along." Antoine says with a smile. "So would you care to fly Antoine?" Blast offers Antoine with a smile. "No thank you Blast for I secretly have a fear of heights." Antoine says with an honest expression.

"Alright then I will respect that." Blast says with a smile. Antoine walks with Blast following him flying at his pace. Soon they encounter Swatbots and then they attack the Swatbots by Blast smashing them to scrap with his strength and Antoine slicing them in half with his sword. "Well that was fun right Antoine?" Blast says with a smile.

"Yes it was and it was fun to see I am still good with my sword." Antoine says with a smile. They walk further and soon they see a person who wears robes and has a bushy tail. Antoine gasps and says "Blast we have found him!" he says with an excited smile.

Chapter 12 King Acorn

"King Acorn?" Blast says with curiosity seeing him for the first time. "Yes it is me stranger and who are you?" King Acorn says with a wise voice. "My name is Blast The Wolf,I have married your daughter and it is an honor to meet you." Blast says bowing his head in respect of his presence. "I am glad that my daughter has married a man of respect and wisdom,but what are you here for?" King Acorn says with a tone of curiosity. Blast puts his head up slowly "We are here to rescue you and we have a cure for your curse when you escape the Void.".

"I am thankful of you coming to rescue me,however you might have heard already that a person by the name of Naugus is here to take revenge on me." King Acorn says with a tone of happiness and concern. "Yes I have heard,I will report to Sally that we have found you right away. Blast to Sally,we found your father at (7,4) what are your orders?" Blast says speaking to his wrist communicator. "Glad to hear we will gather up right away and as soon as we gather up I will have Rotor activate the portal." Sally says through her wrist communicator.

Out of a cave comes out Naugus with an evil smile "Thank you Blast for telling me about this portal and cure,especially helping me find Maximillian Acorn." he says opening and closing his claw in delight.

Chapter 13 Blast VS Naugus

"You are not going to endanger this man!" Blast says with assertiveness. "We will see fool!" Naugus says with a snarling tone. "King Acorn and Antoine hide somewhere now." Blast orders them. They hide behind a pile of rocks and Naugus attempts to charge to them but Blast tackles him before he could harm them.

"Blast you fool you are only delaying the inevitable." Naugus says with an angered voice. "I will not let you harm him,I will even risk my life if it means protecting him." Blast says in a serious tone. "Well let's see if you are willing to actually do that." Naugus says with a terrifying smile. Naugus grabs Blast by the neck with his claw and holds him tightly.

Blast is breathing for his life and so he tries breaking his claw in half which he succeeds in doing only to have his protective suit damaged when he was being put hold. "Well Blast I assume there is only one cure and you might have to sacrifice your life for his of course." Naugus says with an evil grin. "If it means saving him,SO BE IT!" He shouts and then putting his hands together and slamming them to Nauguse's face. "Blast to Sonic I am in combat right now with Naugus and I need your help because he has managed to damage my suit hence disabling my powers,help is needed immediately!" Blast says to his wrist communicator urgently.

"Don't worry Blast I got an idea to save your skin,you may need to distract him though as long as possible." Sonic responds with a tone of concern. He runs leaving the team and Sally says "Blast is in danger? What now?" she says with a tear dropping from her eye over how her husband is in danger showing a sign that she still cares and loves him. Naugus awakens from his unconscious state with a bloodied and broken claw and charges at Blast who was not looking and he slashes Blast's back with his hand which has razor sharp fingernails which ends up with Blast screaming in pain with a torn torso piece of the suit and a bloodied back. "Well I thought you would have been a formidable opponent given the body shape you possess and your impressive powers but it turns out you're just a weakling inside a shell of fur,flesh,and muscle." Naugus says with an oppressive smile.

"After I am through with you your friends,King Acorn,and then finally your wife are next." Naugus says with the last part being whispered to his ear. We see Sonic as he is running as quickly as possible to save Blast's life "I need to hurry,my friend is in danger,my king is in danger,and my task is in danger." he says in a concerned tone. "So any last words Blast before I take your life and everyone else's?" Naugus says with a demented smile putting his hand on Blast's neck as he is about to strangle him. "YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED!" Blast says in fury pummeling Naugus with his fists across the face giving him a bloodied nose and black eye.

Naugus strikes back and scratches Blast across the right cheek giving him a scratch that is very bloody and painful which makes Blast fall down again. "A poor choice of words Blast,because I will succeed and…" Naugus says but is then knocked unconscious with a rock striking the back of his head and he falls down revealing Sonic threw the rock. "Blast are you,Antoine,and King Acorn okay?" Sonic says with a concerned tone. "Yes they are okay,however I need medical attention right away and we need to leave immediately before Naugus regains his consciousness." Blast says in a weakened tone.

"Don't worry Blast we will leave right away,let me carry you,and you two come with me." Sonic says in a serious tone. Sonic carries Blast as he has became lighter due to blood loss and runs along with King Acorn and Antoine trying to follow him. Sonic carrying Blast,Antoine,and King Acorn arrive to their coordinated return point and everyone sees how injured and they all gasp in shock over how badly wounded he is. "Blast are you okay?!" Sally says in a scared tone with tears running down her eyes.

"He needs medical attention right away!" Sonic says in an urgent tone. Sally hears Blast's voice and she holds his hands as he says "Don't worry Sally,I will be okay." he says as he then faints due to blood loss.

Chapter 14 Recovery

Blast wakes up in the hospital with a tube attached to his arm and sees Dr Quack in front of him "Hello King Blast,it is nice to see you are alive,and I will be happy to tell everyone who came here for you." Dr Quack says with a happy tone. "Everyone is here for me? What about King Acorn were we able to save him?" Blast says in a still weak tone. "Yes actually,and he is out there with your friends waiting to see if your okay." Dr Quack says in a happy tone. "But how come I haven't turn to crystal when I left the Void since there was only one cure?" Blast says in a curious tone.

"Well I guess that it's the invulnerability power." Dr Quack says in an honest tone. "Glad to hear I still have my powers,but it leaves to believe my weakness is magic for it is supernatural rather than natural." Blast says in a voice that is quickly recovering as a result of his invulnerability. Sally,Bunnie,Sonic,Antoine,Amy Rose,Tails,Rotor,and King Acorn are in the waiting room with Sally putting her hands on her eyes crying because she worries this might be the day her husband dies with Bunny saying to her in an effort to make her feel better "Don't worry Sally girl I am sure he is alright.". "I hope so Bunny,I hope so." Sally says in a sad tone.

The door opens with Blast and Dr Quack coming out and everyone stands up smiling as they are happy to see that he is alive and okay. Sally rushes to Blast hugging him and says in a happy tone "Blast! I am glad you are alright,I cried for your life because I thought you were going to die.". "Don't worry I am alive and well." Blast says which ends up with Blast and Sally kissing each other compassionately and goes on for 10 seconds. Sally gasps seeing that he has four bandages on his back and a scar on his right cheek "Blast you have been injured horribly!" she says in a shocked tone.

Dr Quack steps in and says in a calm tone "Don't worry Sally,in a week the injury on his back we believe will heal in a week and I would like to tell you Blast that your life was saved through a blood transfusion with the help of Sonic as he kindly donated blood because it turns out you two have the same blood type,but unfortunately the scar on your right cheek will be with you forever.". "That's okay Dr Quack for sometimes saving a life can come with a cost and this cost is worth it." Blast says in a positive and forgiving tone. Blast sees the bandage on Sonic's left arm and Sonic says "I thought that since I saved your life before it would be nice to do it again." Sonic says with a smile and Amy hugging him lovingly and Sonic hugging back. "Thank you Sonic,I promise I will return the favor one day." Blast says with a thankful tone that his life has been saved.

Blast sees King Acorn and says to him "I guess since you have made your return,you shall take the throne once again." he says bowing his head. "No Blast you shall keep the throne." King Acorn says in a calm and honorable tone. "But why? You are the one with more experience and I almost died in battle with failure by my side." Blast says in an honest tone. "Blast,you have something that I never had and that is strong courage and it is not your powers that make you powerful but your heart,will,courage,and determination that makes you powerful. I will honorably be just your guide when you are in situations of peril as you are still learning responsibility of being a king. I am very thankful to have you as my son." Maximillian Acorn says in an honored tone.

"Thank you Maximillian Acorn,I am honored to have you as my guide." Blast says bowing his head and then they both hug as father and son in law.

Chapter 15 Naugus

Back in the Void Naugus wakes up and is angered of his failure saying "Curses,my chances of revenge are now completely gone and it is thanks to that dreaded hero Blast,and I swear one day I will escape and claim revenge on the world one way or another!" he yells furiously.

Chapter 16 The King's Return

On the pedestal of New Castle Acorn everyone is cheering for the return of Maximillian Acorn with Blast and Sally behind him "Everyone I am happy that I have made my return to my home world however none of it would have been possible have it not been for Blast The Wolf for his courage,heart,will,and determination. I will have to announce however that I will return as his guide for I believe that he will make a better king than me for he has risked his life fighting Naugus in the Void and I am happy to have him as my son in law and be the husband of my daughter. Long live the Acorn royalty!" he says raising Blast and Sally's hands in the air with his hands as everyone cheers.

Chapter 17 Blast Triumphant

Blast and Sally are in their bedroom wearing their bed robes and are on their bed with Blast explaining what happened on that one incident. "You see Sally what happened was she was just helping me with my past and I guess because she missed me so much she couldn't help but kiss me on the lips but I pushed her back and explained to her that she and I have our own responsibilities as leaders of our own people. I just really hope you forgive me." Blast says in a honest and sorry tone. "Blast I forgive you,I never want to lose you again because you risked your life for my father and that is enough to show you were sorry." Sally says in a compassionate tone putting her fingers gently on Blast's scar. "Thank you Sally,I guess we might as well put on the TV now huh?" he says with a smile over how he has been forgiven.

They turn on the TV and see a news report "This is New Mobotropolis News Network with Sue Weathers here report on a terror attack by The Jackal who is a dangerous and insane outlaw who uses explosives." they are alarmed but smile at each other as they know what to do. "Well I think I know the man for the job." Blast says with a small grin. He gets up and pushes a button on the closet revealing his suit he wears but improved with a blue cape and yellow gloves with a utility belt. Blast smiles and says to Sally "Remind me to thank Tails afterwards.".

Sally hugs Blast and says to him "You're going to do great honey." she kisses him on the cheek for good luck. "I know,thank you honey." he says with a smile and then changes at super speed wearing his new suit. He opens the door to the porch and flies out with great speed and a smile having his right arm stick out to the air.

THE END


End file.
